Valentine
by xdissolving
Summary: A Zutara fic about Valentines Day. Zuko and Katara meet during Valentines Day... Please read!
1. Valentine

Valentine

**A/N: This is a Zutara oneshot, hope you like it! I know it's a little late, but it's never too late for some good 'ol Valentines spirit right? Please review this story and read/review my other story: Child of the Earth. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Happy? **

Prince Zuko sat unhappily to the side of the festival preparations. He Hated Valentines Day, the celebration of an archaic Avatar that was alive quite a few centuries ago. Zuko winced at the pink, red and white streamers, and decorations that were being set up for the party at the port of a tiny Earth Kingdom city. At least a dozen young ladies wearing red, white, or pink had walked past him, giggling and batting their lashes. Zuko was disgusted. He hated this holiday not only because it celebrated love, but because it involved dancing. With girls. He shivered. Zuko had never liked being around girls, they were strange; happy one moment and crying the next, always fighting for his attention.

What made Zuko especially unhappy was that his Uncle was making him go to the stupid party. The retired general had ushered him inside the ship from his place and forced him to get ready. The old man forced him into black pants and a silk tunic. He had wanted him to wear a red one but Zuko refused, instead only wearing a crimson sash._ A little red is better than a lot of red._ He thought. Normally the Fire Prince would have loved wearing the color of his nation, but not today, when it meant love.

After Zuko was dressed his Uncle forced him off of the ship. It was twilight, and the party was only beginning. Fireworks shaped like hearts went off periodically, hired Fire benders; Earth Benders, and even a Water Bender made heart shapes out of their elements. There were red strung lanterns everywhere and men and women dressed in red, pink, and white danced, drank, ate, and celebrated the magical day of love. Zuko sat in a shadowy corner, sulking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aang, do we _really_ need to come here?" Katara asked, looking down from Appa's fluffy back at the dancing people below.

"Yeah Katara." Aang chirped "This is the celebration of Valentine, an Avatar. There's bending, fireworks, dancing, and music at the party!" Sokka joined in his sister's debate.

"Yeah Aang, I don't think it's safe for the top three most wanted people in the Fire Nation to waltz into a party." He said sarcastically.

"But Sokka, we aren't _in_ the Fire Nation. And besides they have _food!_" Aang protested, and the young Avatar saw his companion's mouth water.

"Okay, let's go!" Sokka said eagerly, having eaten nothing for the past week save stale bread and water, due to his insane sister wanting to 'save their food rations.'

Appa landed in dense forest near the port and the group headed towards the party, dragging a grumbling Katara behind. Katara had never really had good luck with love. All the guys she seemed to pick were losers like Jet, not that there were any teenage boys were in her village she had dated to get experience with. Every time she had tried a relationship, the guy always seemed to take advantage of her; making her do all the work (sort of like Sokka, only he was her brother.). Katara grimaced at the thought of washing the socks of her brother. Soon, Aang and Sokka had found the port; Katara close behind them. Katara sighed. She really, _really_, didn't want to be at this party. Sokka pulled her aside and slipped her some money that he had earned while working in the Water Tribe.

"Buy yourself a dress Katara." Her brother said, "It's not everyday a girl gets to go to a party, and besides your birthday is only a few months away." Katara tried to give back the few gold and silver pieces but Sokka refused, instead pushing his sister inside the nearest dress shop.

Inside the dim shop, Katara looked around at "Lady Wong's dresses" or so the sign said. There were dresses of every shape, size and color, most of them red, pink, or white to celebrate the current holiday.

"May I help you with something?" a voice asked, and Katara turned from her browsing. In front of her stood a petite old woman with silver hair and a flowery dress and kimono.

"Um, yes." Katara said, "I'm looking for a dress for the party." The old lady walked circles slowly around Katara, memorizing her exact size, figure and tone of skin.

"I think I may have something for you." The lady said then disappeared. Lady Wong returned in a few minutes holding a glossy white box.

"Try this one." She suggested. Katara took the box and opened it, pulling out a beautiful red frilly dress that would go down to her ankles. It had a white silk sash to tie around her waist, pink combs for her hair, a red, pink and white fan, and shiny white high heels.

"How much is it?" Katara asked, knowing she _had_ to have the dress. Katara began to pull out her sack of coins but Lady Wong's voice stopped her.

"For a child like you? Consider it on the house, in honor of the holidays." Lady Wong said with a smile. Katara bowed and thanked her graciously, slipping behind an ornate screen in the back to change.

Katara emerged feeling like the princess in every girl's fairytale. Looking in a gold-rimmed mirror, she saw her reflection and gasped. The girl in the mirror was different then the one she saw every morning in the murky depths of rivers. This girl looked like a princess. Her hair was in a simple bun on top, attached with the combs, the rest hanging down. The red silk dress hugged her body as if it was made for her, its frilly hem tickling her ankles. The spaghetti straps made her shoulders look petite and feminine, the white leather shoes fitting exactly. Tying the white sash around her tiny waist and grasping the fan firmly, Katara put her blue Water Tribe robe in the box and tucked it under a chair, knowing Lady Wong probably wouldn't mind. Katara left in high spirits, failing to notice the shop keeper was gone.

Katara searched for Aang and Sokka but the two boys were nowhere to be found, probably off somewhere eating. As Katara searched the wide area, she saw many gazes turn her way. _I'm not embarrassed. Not this time._ Katara thought, keeping her head level and her cheeks blush free, the opposite of most situations that sent her into a cherry-blush. The girl even smiled at a few friendly faces she saw along her search for her companions.

Prince Zuko was leaning against a shop wall in the shadows sulking, due to the insane girls that kept following him. Whether by luck or fate, Zuko looked up at the crowd just in time to see a _beautiful_ teenage girl walk past the people, most staring at her wondrous appearance. She was amazing, probably about fifteen with flowing chocolate hair, caramel skin, and a flowing red dress and white sash. The mysterious girl also had an air of confidence that made others look upon her with awe, and some even with envy. To make it short, she had the attention of just about everyone at the party when she passed.

As the young girl passed him, slowly waving her colorful fan, Zuko stepped out and grabbed her wrist gently; pulling her into the alley with him. Katara looked up at the young man gently holding her wrist. He was handsome, wearing all black except a red belt tied around his muscled body. He had a strange scar over his eye, but for some reason Katara didn't notice. Zuko took a better look at the girl before him. She was even prettier in person. Though she had dark skin, telltale blue eyes, and Water Tribe necklace; he paid no heed.

"Hello." Zuko murmured, running his long fingers along her wrist.

"Hi." Katara whispered, her blue eyes locking with his. Katara knew she should feel threatened, but she didn't. There was something about him, something that made her want to trust him with her heart.

"What's you're name?" he asked in a silky voice.

"Katara." She whispered again, jumping slightly when his fingers slid up her forearm.

"Katara." The young man said, trying out the name on his tongue and loving it. "Well Lady Katara I, am Prince Zuko and I am gladly at your service." Zuko said in her ear. Katara recognized the name at the same moment Zuko recognized the girl, but neither made any move to fight or leave.

A slow, sweet, song began to play from the crowded courtyard, the sweet music drifting softly into the alley. Zuko held out his hand, asking the young girl to dance. Katara accepted and she was soon swept into Zuko's strong arms, slowly turning and moving to the music. When the song ended, a good while later, the stars were twinkling high and bright in the sky and Katara didn't want it to stop. Zuko leaned in and pressed his lips against hers gently.

"Thank you Miss Katara, for the wonderful dance." Zuko kissed her again softly before placing something in her palm and leaving. Katara looked down at the small weight in her palm. Resting on her hand was a red heart pendant made of glass and strung on a black thread. Turning it over, Katara found K&Z carved into the back. Smiling, Katara put on the necklace and headed to the dress shop to change back into her old clothes, the soft feeling of the kiss still on her lips.

Zuko watched from the crowd as the beautiful Katara put on his necklace and left, headed to an obscure destination. Though Zuko cursed himself for leaving the beautiful, dazed girl; somewhere in his heart he knew they would met again, the feeling on his lips and burning in his heart was all he needed. Zuko watched as Katara left, the beautiful girl, his Valentine angel. As the party slowly came to an end, Zuko didn't think Valentines was so bad after all.

As Katara changed into her old dress and packed the other one away and hid it in Appa's saddle, she felt the kiss still on her lips; and as she fingered her red heart locket she knew Valentines was a special, special day. Opening the locket slowly, Katara found a poem; about a boy who watched and watched a girl, until one day they finally met, under Cupid's arrow. As Katara drifted off into a pleasant sleep she held her necklace close to her heart.

**A/N: What did you think? R&R. If you couldn't tell, this was a oneshot and had nothing to do with my other story, Child of the Earth. Please review! I came up with this story at school, and basically attacked my computer when I got home and immediately started writing it. Hoped you liked it! Luaugirl **


	2. Thinking of You

Valentine

Chapter 2- Thinking of You

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for your reviews! This will be the last chapter of Valentine and then I will start writing the sequel. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Avatar. **

When Katara awoke early the next morning, she found that Appa was already in flight high in the fluffy clouds and Sokka and Aang were asleep on the opposite side of the saddle. Looking over quickly to make sure her companions were still asleep, Katara pulled herself halfway over the side of the saddle; checking to see if her red dress was still in its hiding place. It was and Katara breathed a small sigh of relief. Though she would probably not see Zuko again under the same circumstances of last night, she would always keep the dress and necklace; as a reminder of their meeting.

* * *

Prince Zuko leaned against the side of his Fire Nation ship, watching workers take down the colored streamers and lanterns; packing them away for next year's celebration. Zuko's Uncle Iroh had insisted on spending the night in the tiny Earth Kingdom port so he could hire more musicians for music night. Though Zuko didn't exactly favor music night, the delay would allow him one more day to find any clues of where Katara had gone. He already had one of her possessions. Leaving the party that night, he found a simple white high heeled shoe by the door of a dress shop. Somehow knowing it was Katara's, Zuko had picked it up and placed it in his room; looking at it often.

Somewhere deep in his mind, Zuko knew he had probably gone insane. I mean, looking at a shoe, belonging to a girl he had barely known existed until now? Zuko ignored the voice inside his head, instead choosing to relive the memory of the night under the stars.

* * *

Aang and Sokka had slept most of the day, giving Katara time to sort out her thoughts. She felt a strange feeling in her chest, something so foreign she could barely describe it. It felt like her heart was soaring, little tingles that erupted in her skin every time she thought of Zuko and his golden eyes. Fingering the heart necklace, Katara closed her eyes; reliving every second of the seemingly impossible dance and kiss. Katara sighed. She knew they would never happen, but she was beginning to have little fantasies; she and Zuko getting married, Zuko asking her to be Fire Lady etc.

Katara looked up at aquamarine sky. The puffy white clouds were floating lethargically by, reminding Katara of Appa. The boys awoke near dusk, and they decided to make camp for the night. Appa landed and the group made camp- collecting firewood, food, and setting up the sleeping bags. Aang flicked his wrist and a burst of flame erupted in the pile of wood, reminding Katara of Zuko. Surprisingly, Aang and Sokka didn't ask her about the party, in fact; the group said very little as they settled down for sleep.

Katara lay in her blue sleeping bag, looking up at the sky above her. She had taken down her creamy brown hair, and it was splayed across the ground; glittering in the moonlight. Katara felt the glow of the moon on her dark skin and felt refreshed, as she always did when she was under a full moon. Getting out of the sleeping bag quietly, Katara crept away from the campsite; eager to practice her bending.

* * *

Not far away, Prince Zuko stood on the deck of his ship, feeling happier than he had all day. His crew of Fire benders had spotted the flying bison, Appa, gliding through the sky sometime in the afternoon. Zuko had ordered the crew to follow the animal, knowing he would soon see Katara.

As the iron ship docked swiftly and silently on the bank of an island of the Earth Kingdom coast, Zuko walked off the ship; his feet feeling solid ground again. The Prince knew exactly where he was headed; the map had shown a river cutting through the middle of the island. Looking up at the moon, Zuko placed a pretty good bet on who he would find there.

* * *

Katara tiptoed out of the campsite and into the forest, her silky hair brushing against her neck. She kept walking until she heard the faint sound of bells; the sound of a stream. Katara quickened her pace and soon found a bubbling river, its tongues of water licking the banks on each side. Katara rolled up the hem of her Water Tribe dress slightly as she climbed over the rocks with ease, careful to avoid the mossy and slimy rocks under her feet.

Katara stepped into the shallow edge of the river, letting ribbons of water stream through her fingers. Hearing a slight noise in the brush, Katara looked up to see a most unexpected person standing there. Prince Zuko. Locking gazes; blue to gold; the two teens stared at each other, remembering the magical night. Katara slowly and gracefully made her way through the river; the currents weren't very strong, to the other side where her prince awaited her.

Seeing Katara walk across the river, Zuko moved to help her. The Prince walked to the bank and gently took her slender hand, helping her out of the shallow water. She looked beautiful in the moonlight; her hair glistening and her skin glowing, contrasting with the evergreen trees around them. Zuko stared at the beautiful girl in front of him and then pulled her into his arms.

Katara felt Zuko's arms close around her waist and pull her close. She didn't object. In fact, she hugged the Prince of the Fire Nation back. Zuko smiled when he felt Katara pull herself closer to him, and he placed butterfly kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders. After a long embrace the two pulled away reluctantly, instead sitting down to talk.

"I missed you." Zuko said softly, running his fingers through Katara's chocolate brown hair. Zuko pulled her closer until she was practically in his lap, nuzzling her neck and shoulder quietly.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Katara whispered, running her fingers along his face and jaw. The two teens sat together under the moonlight, sharing soft kisses and whispers.

When Katara looked up, she saw the moon slowly sinking in the black sky. Zuko noticed it too and they stood up, looking into each other's eyes one last time.

"Katara, you don't have to stay with the Avatar. He's already mastered water, just come away with me; tonight. We can live together, happily." Katara looked up at the young man before her, his eyes glowing golden. "I love you Katara, please. I can't stop thinking about you." Zuko said, running his fingers through her hair again, she was the only girl who made him feel carefree; because he had someone that would love him without his honor.

"I don't know. Aang and Sokka need me Zuko. I think it would be best if we just, forget this whole thing ever happened for a while. We're from different sides, _enemies_ Zuko. And I can't just _leave_ Aang and Sokka." Katara looked at Zuko with her cerulean eyes, begging silently for an answer.

Though Zuko didn't want to let her go, he knew he must. He nodded tightly, kissing Katara softly before whispering in her ear.

"Goodbye Katara." She pulled away slowly from his warm grasp, eyes glistening with tears. Before letting her enemy see her cry, Katara dashed through the river with a splash; headed back to her campsite. After walking a safe distance, Katara looked back, seeing her love and enemy standing sadly on the other side of the river. Watching quietly, Katara saw him curse himself for being stupid and walk away; angry only at himself. Katara had not want to leave him either but knew it was for the best, there was no way they could ever be together. They were too different, like two sides of a coin; connected but separated.

Letting a tear trickle down her cheek, Katara let out a small sob and fled to the campsite, knowing it would take a lot more than a band-aide to fix this mess. The sun rose high and red in the sky that morning. Katara hadn't slept a wink the night before, she just sat in Appa's saddle; letting her misery consume her.


	3. Valentine Regrets

Valentine

Chapter 3- Valentine Regrets

**A/N: I know I have told people many different things about how many chapters there will be in this story. So here's the deal (for now anyway): I will write 2 more chapters (maybe 3 if you're lucky), then I will start writing the sequel. I'm glad you guys have liked the story so far and thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. **

Sokka and Aang sat in Appa's saddle, watching Katara. Their friend had been miserable all day, and she wouldn't tell them why. Sokka had a faint idea that it might have been a boy, but Aang was too young to assume anything. Sokka glanced over at his sister. She was huddled at the other side of the saddle, looking out into the azure skies. The two boys hadn't tried asking her what had happened; they knew from past experience that she probably wouldn't tell them.

Prince Zuko sat in his bedroom, silently meditating. After last night's… incident, he had locked himself in his room; sitting and wondering how stupid he really was to think that Katara would have come with him. Zuko shook his head. She had been right, even if they weren't enemies they were too different; Water Tribe and Fire Nation, good and bad, peasant and prince, light and dark. Zuko ran the reasons over and over in his head, trying to convince himself that he and Katara could never be together.

There was a polite knock on the steel door. Zuko turned and saw his uncle walk in.

"Prince Zuko" he said "It's time to eat." Uncle Iroh stood at the door, watching his nephew sulking.

"I'm not hungry Uncle." Prince Zuko said flatly.

"Fine. Just sit here and sulk by yourself in the dark." His uncle said, closing the door again and going on his way. After his encounter with his nephew, Iroh leaned against the wall. He was concerned about his nephew. He hadn't slept the night before, and he hadn't eaten all day. Iroh walked down the hall slowing, wondering what had made his nephew so upset.

Katara sat by the fire at the campsite silently, watching the flames lick the charred wood. The smell of ash and charcoal reminded her of Zuko, and the young Water bender struggled not to cry. Aang and Sokka had left and while ago, going to get some food for dinner. Katara wasn't hungry though. All she wanted was to sit and think about Zuko, and how she had screwed up her chance of being with the handsome Prince of the Fire Nation.

Though Katara knew she had done the right thing, she was upset with her choice. She knew her place was with Aang and Sokka, helping Aang with his bending and looking after Sokka. She would _never_ trust those two alone without her, they wouldn't survive a day! Katara looked down at her palm, where the glass heart necklace lay; its small weight comforting in her hand. Katara looked up at the skies. The twinkling stars that had looked so wonderful and pretty the two nights before now looked cruel and mocking, as if blaming her for doing the right thing. Katara emitted a sob and threw herself onto her bedroll, crying until she was too dehydrated to stay awake. Katara slipped into a dreamless sleep, wondering what cruel destiny had in store for her.

Aang and Sokka came back that night to find Katara sleeping. She looked so peaceful so they decided not to wake her, instead choosing to eat a quick and silent dinner and go to bed. Lying in her bedroll, Aang looked over at Katara. He had never seen his secret crush so upset before. The bold Water bender had never let life keep her down before. She was so upset; she wouldn't even give Aang a forced smile anymore. The young Avatar drifted off to sleep, his gray eyes closing.

Prince Zuko awoke from a few hours of sleep the next morning, the decision he had made the night before still fresh in his mind. Zuko got out of bed and changed into his training clothes, vowing never to give his heart away again. The Prince walked down the metal stairs and onto the deck, beginning his drills for the day. He threw fire punches and kicks, letting off anger and steam. Above him, the golden sun sent rays of yellow over the vast blue ocean, feeding energy to the young Fire bender.

Zuko practiced almost all day, only stopping at sunset; when beads of sweat clung to his well defined muscles. He stalked back to his room, barking orders at anyone who passed him. The commander of the ship, Ji, was walking through the hall when he saw the angry Prince. The young bender lashed out at the commander, snapping orders for him to go do something. Ji shook his head; the young Fire royalty was running on a very short fuse.

Zuko bounded back to his room, throwing open the door and frantically searching the room until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the glittering white shoe and a piece of parchment, scribbling a note with his curvy Chinese characters. Zuko tied the note onto the strap of the heeled shoe, headed back to the deck. Arriving at his destination, the Prince headed over to the railing. Then, checking to see if anyone was watching him; Zuko tossed the shoe he had once enjoyed looking at over the side, glad to be rid of it.

Zuko sighed. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him. He had just used a technique for getting rid of anger that his uncle had taught him, writing down his feelings then burning the paper or throwing it overboard. Zuko didn't know why he had used the beautiful shoe though. _Oh well_, he thought and shrugged. The shoe meant nothing to him now, and what was the point in him keeping it?

Not far away on an uncharted, tiny island Katara sat in the sand on the beach, looking at the waning moon. Katara felt more tired then she had ever felt, but she was still away from the campsite instead of sleeping. Suddenly feeling restless, she got up and began a moonlight beach walk. Katara plodded along the beach, feeling the grainy sand stick to her toes and feet. She was looking at the ground, thinking of nothing in particular; when she came upon a very strange sight. Sitting on the edge of the water, was one of her white shoes, water logged and seaweed covered. Katara picked up the shoe, shaking the water out and picking off the seaweed. The shoe looked like it had been through a storm, but the shiny leather was still intact.

Feeling a sudden burst of anger at Zuko and herself, Katara tossed the shoe; watching it land in the Earth Kingdom Sea. As the shoe soared through the air, a piece of paper landed at Katara's feet. She bent down, carefully unfolding the soaked parchment. Reading it carefully by the moonlight, Katara saw the words: 我愛Katara (I love Katara). Looking at the curving, pretty letters that could have only been written by a certain person she knew Katara sank down into the sand, burying her face in her hands. How could she have made such a stupid mistake? Katara had found love but had instead thrown it away. Unexpectedly Katara began to cry again, diamond drops of water blending with the sea.

**A/N: What did you think? Am I making this too sad? Please review and/or PM me with any comments, questions, or ideas. Thanks! Luaugirl**


	4. Two Hearts

Valentine

Chapter 4- Two Hearts

**A/N: Thanks for your awesome reviews guys! A special thanks goes out to- C.A.M.E.O.1. and Only, Caitlin, ditz4lyf, dancinglemur, DarknessinShadows, pureangel86, Mystic Spirit Angel, nori12, Zukoscute2, and Midori Aoi thanks for the great reviews! (And sorry if I spelled anything wrong!). This last chapter goes to C.A.M.E.O.1. and Only, for being the first reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If anyone would like to sell the rights to me though…**

Katara sat at the edge of the ocean water almost all night, reading the slip of parchment over and over until her vision became too blurred to read. Then, when exhaustion consumed her, the Water bender collapsed next to her element and slept.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Prince Zuko woke at sunrise the next morning, feeling better than he had all week. The memory of his Valentine angel would haunt him forever, but today it was faint; almost as if it had never happened. Zuko slipped on his training clothes and went out onto the deck, challenging one of the crew members to spar with him. The man agreed, and the two Fire benders were soon engaged in an engaging duel. The two fought as if the fate of the world depended on it. Zuko threw fire kicks and punches, only to have his attack thrown back at him by his opponent.

Not to far away, the retired General Iroh watched his nephew spar with the captain, neither one of them winning nor losing. Iroh looked out over the large ocean before him and sipped his tea, wondering what had made Zuko so temperamental and edgy lately. If Iroh was correct, it was because of the young lady he had caught his nephew dancing with at the Valentines party. Not that he would ever admit to his nephew that he had spied on his personal life. Well, he might give his nephew a few tips.

By the time Iroh looked back at his nephew, the duel was over; the captain sulking and Zuko glowering. Iroh and Zuko locked gazing, Iroh motioning for his nephew to come forth. Zuko wandered over to his uncle, who was leaning against the railing on the other side pf the deck.

"Well done on your victory Prince Zuko." He said, and Zuko bowed in a polite thank you. "I have noticed lately you have been a bit, should I say… distracted?" Iroh inquired, noticing his nephew's temperature rise a few degrees.

"I don't want to talk about it Uncle." Zuko said, trying to change the subject. The exiled prince began to walk off when his Uncle caught him off guard.

"You know Prince Zuko, people make a lot of mistakes; you are no different. Listen to your heart, and all will fall into place." Zuko stared at his Uncle a moment. _Does he know about… nah he couldn't. _Prince Zuko thought, bowing to his elder before returning to his room.

Zuko replayed his Uncle's advice over and over in his head- 'Listen to your heart, and all will fall into place.' Normally, Zuko would assume his Uncle had been drinking too much tea; but not today- when the advice actually seemed relevant to his problem. He thought about Katara, and how most likely no one would approve of them together. He thought of his father, punishing him for doing the right thing. Zuko suddenly go an idea, and began to put his plan into action.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katara was in a deep and much-needed sleep, resting her head on the sand; her braid mussed and slightly damp. Katara awoke to a calming sound, the sound of water roaring. She awoke to find herself less than a yard away from the ocean, the hem of her robe and feet damp with salty water. Looking up and out over her element, Katara saw a tiny speck of black in the distance. It was a small boat, and it was getting nearer and nearer with every moment. Katara prepared herself to fight or flee as the boat came into focus. On the tiny deck of what could have been referred to as a canoe, a man stood. As the waves carried him nearer, Katara saw the armor; the red and black flag.

Katara turned, about to run when a voice stopped her. It was the man, calling out to her.

"Please don't run Miss!" he yelled, "I have a message for you, from the Prince." Katara felt her heart nearly stop. Zuko? How had he found her? What did he want from her? The man docked his ship on the golden sand and jumped off, handing Katara a scroll of fine parchment. Katara nodded numbly in thanks and watched as the man sailed off. As soon as the soldier was gone, Katara sank back into the sand. She observed the scroll carefully. Unrolling it gently, Katara found a note from Zuko-

_Katara,_

_You were right, we should put that night behind us._

_Though we are from different sides, I will always love you; no _

_matter what anyone says or does. If you feel the same way I do,_

_meet me tonight; at Crescent Island._

_Zuko _

Katara read the short and sweet letter, letting a tear of happiness fall onto the page. So Zuko really did love her after all. Katara looked up. The sun was at its peak in the sky, now it was setting behind the ocean. Katara looked back at the letter in her hand and, making the finally decision; dove into the deep, cool ocean water. Katara swam strongly and gracefully, headed to Crescent Island; which was only about a mile away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zuko stood at the tip of the island, wondering if Katara would show up. In his heart, a strange feeling was blossoming; much like the one Katara had experienced earlier. The Prince looked out over the seas, wondering and waiting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katara swam until she thought she would die in her own element, but finally; the odd shaped island came into view. With a sudden burst of energy, Katara swam harder and faster. She arrived on the beaches of the island in a few minutes, panting and soaked. The Water bender bended most of the water off of her skin as she stood on the beach of the island, then she headed into the small wood; looking for someone in particular. Katara brushed away leaves and twigs, finally stopping when she heard a familiar voice.

"Is she coming?" Katara heard the voice ask quietly. Katara brushed away a fern leaf, the only thing hiding her from him. As she stepped out into a small clearing, she saw him gape at her.

Prince Zuko watched as Katara appeared from the brush, then raced toward her and swung her around; laughing and placing kisses on her face. Katara was slightly shocked when she felt his strong arms around her waist and lift her up, placing kisses on her face. But then, Katara looked at the young man before her and smiled. This was the man she cared about. Even if he was her enemy, a Fire bender, he loved her. Katara giggled and kissed Zuko back, pulling his strong body to hers with all of her strength. After the couple was finished with their 'reunion' Zuko sat down, Katara sitting gently in his lap.

Zuko looked down at Katara. Katara, the Water bender, the only woman that made him feel _free. _Amidst the jungle plants and setting sun, Zuko asked Katara to marry him for the second time.

"Katara." He said, "I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" Looking up into Zuko's golden eyes, Katara saw only love; love only for _her._

"Yes." Katara whispered and giggled when she felt Zuko's soft kisses rain onto her face. That night Zuko and Katara pledged there love for each other (in words), and Zuko promised that though the engaged couple would have to hide their relationship; he would always come back for her.

Katara listened as Zuko told her what he had thought of her that night at the party, and Katara nodded; feeling safe in the arms of her Prince. As the couple parted that night, Katara to go back to Aang and Sokka, Zuko back to his crew; they kissed.

"Goodbye for now, my princess." Zuko whispered softly in her ear, place one last gentle kiss on her lips. The two parted, knowing they would meet again.

Katara returned to Aang and Sokka in a much better mood then before, talking and smiling again. The two boys just shrugged at each other thinking of the usual answer- that time of month.

Not far away, Zuko settled into bed and smiled; thinking of his Valentine.

**A/N: Awwww. As always, reviews and commentsare welcome. Though this is the end of Valentine there will be a sequel, called Secret Heart. Thank you guys soooooo much. Later! Luaugirl**


End file.
